disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 4
CHAPTER 4: LAVA LAMP FACTORY I know this isn't the best fanfiction... Oh what the hell, to me it's rubbish but I wrote it on my iPod and wanted other people to see it other than me, myself and I. So i really enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading each and every chapter. :D DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not even the Lava Lamp factory, isn't that sad :( "This is a joke, right?" asked Jerry, staring at the little sheet of paper. "How could something this small hold all of our live?" "Does it look like a joke?!" said Jack "I'm gonna go to the factory. I was saving up for this signed skateboard, so I've got $700 in my locker but Kim comes first." "What if something happens to you guys?" said Rudy. "If we're not back in an hour and a half come find us." and he raced to the factory (now closed) "Let me in!" he yelled, banging on the door. Nothing happened."I have the money!"and the door opened. Another note was taped to the wall opposite the now closing door. Do you like hide and seek? We do. Kim hides. You seek. The note floated to the ground as Jack raced through every dust filled room, screaming Kim's name but no reply never came. Finally he came to the last room and there in the corner, seeming untouched, was Kim Crawford. By her side was a third note. To Jack she looked like sleeping beauty. Can you wake her? We let her try to tell you how but, will it work? TRUE LOVES FIRST KISS The last line looked like Kim's writing and Jack hoped for all he was worth that he ws her true love. Otherwise who was and what would he do? He kissed her. Soft and sweet but quick. "Jack! I knew you'd come" as Kim woke she kissed him again for longer. Still soft but meaningful. "Let's leave the money and get out of here. Stick close." Kim did as she was told until Jack got distracted and... "Kim, take a look at this! Kim?" "Jack!" she whispered "Help!" Jack spun around and Kim stood with a knife at her throat, her eyes wide with fear, not knowing who was holding her. Wanting to kill her. "Frank?!" said Jack "This was you?" Frank nodded. "We had a deal! $700 for you to let her go" "Not on my watch. She ditched us. We say ditch and die. The Black Dragons aren't your average dojo. We kill" and he started to drag her away. "Oh no you don't!" Kim yelled and tried to jump up. Frank grabbed her hair and flipped her onto her face, smashing her head on the ground. She screamed in pain as blood rushed from the cut made by an indent in the concrete floor. "That's my girl you're messing with, Frank and you know what happens when you mess with me" Frank punched but Jack's reflexes were too good. He grabbed the fist and said " You probably shouldn't have done that, for the third time!" he twisted it and kicked, throwing Frank onto the floor. He grabbed Kim, who's hair was starting to go red from the bleeding, and ran out, vowing to himself never to return to the lava lamp factory. Bit short and not much of a fight but hey, it's Frank we're talking here, he was always gonna loose. Hope you enjoyed it. I want at least 5 comments on this one before i update. c u next time :D Category:Blog posts